User blog:TheBlueRogue/Fire Emblem: Awakening Review Roundup
__NOEDITSECTION__ Fire Emblem: Awakening is a tactical role-playing video game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. The game marks the eleventh original game in the Fire Emblem series. The game focuses on the trials of Chrom, who leads his vigilante band of soliders, The Shepherds, against surrounding countries during a time of turmoil. Fire Emblem is a series known for it's immensely engrossing gameplay and storyline. Does Awakening pack the same punch? Critics overwhelmingly think so, with many reviews saying it's one of the strongest 3DS titles. To those planning on picking it up, are you excited? Let us know what you think of the game once you get your hands on it! Loved It IGN 9.6/10 ''"Fire Emblem Awakening is the most fluid and stunning strategy RPG experience available on a portable, and features the best storytelling and production value of any 3DS game to date." GamesBeat 94/100 "Fire Emblem: Awakening completely engaged me while I was playing it, whether I was connecting with its well-written characters or taxing my (limited) intellect as I tried to win a difficult battle while keeping everyone alive. It's hard to ask for much more from a strategy game, but Awakening goes beyond that by supporting its great mechanics with immersion and beautiful art." Machinima 9/10 ''There aren't many strategy RPGs as approachable for newcomers and as deep for veterans as Fire Emblem: Awakening. Though the story feels like it's just going through the motions, an expansive cast of characters with a wide array of personalities to match means you'll find plenty to still love about the narrative. Destructoid 9/10 ''While Fire Emblem: Awakening may not turn the notch up to 11, it's everything that's right about strategy RPGs. Whatever options you choose to go with at the beginning of the game, it's either one of the most accessible strategy games to date, or one of the most difficult. EGM 9/10 ''Fire Emblem: Awakening stands near the pinnacle of the series, as it blends rarely seen elements and a few new twists of its own into the tried-and-true combat and storytelling. Awakening is one of the few must-have' 3DS titles. Joystiq 4.5/5 ''Most importantly, though, Fire Emblem: Awakening resembles a soap opera in how thoroughly addictive it can be. Once you get hooked on the combat and these characters and their stories, you'll feel the overpowering need to keep checking in on them. Instead of an hour a day, though, you can visit Fire Emblem at any time, pulling out your 3DS on the bus or on your lunch break or before dozing off at night. Game Informer 9/10 ''During my time with Awakening, I always had a reaction to what was going on around me. My heart raced as I watched enemies close in on an injured character, and I found myself devastated if I executed an action that cost me the match. Awakening made me scratch and claw for victory, and I savored every moment. Thought it Was OK No decent reviews of Fire Emblem: Awakening have been received yet. Hated It No middling reviews of Fire Emblem: Awakening have been received yet. Wikian Reviews Will you be purchasing Fire Emblem: Awakening? Yes No Category:Blog posts